Effet Domino
by Hanaty
Summary: OS. Où comment Cameron n'aimerait pas être à la place de Daniel.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Effet Domino**

Si le miroir quantique avait la fâcheuse habitude de ramener de surprenantes/mauvaises/pires surprises imaginables dans leur réalité, la Porte dans une certaine mesure pouvait en faire de même. Aussi quand les équipes SG1 commencèrent à s'entasser dans la salle d'embarquement, Hank Landry se demanda ce qui allait encore leur arriver. Parce que la journée n'était pas encore finie et que, depuis qu'il était à ce poste, il savait que la situation, quelle qu'elle soit, pouvait toujours empirer.

Le SGC n'avait surement pas été aussi surpeuplé depuis le mariage de Ry'Ac quelques années auparavant. Il y avait des ressemblances et des différences dans les équipes mais la constante était au moins un membre de l'équipe SG1 originelle présent. Ainsi, les douze Cameron Mitchell jouaient au basket, les Sam Carter cherchaient une solution, la plupart des Teal'c faisaient du Kel'no'reem et les Daniel Jackson s'échangeaient des informations susceptibles de leur donner l'avantage dans chacune de leur réalité respective. Autrement dit rien d'extraordinaire.

Pour les variables d'ajustements...c'était une autre histoire.

Entre les dizaines de Vala jouant au poker/bras de fer/qui-énervera-le-plus-de-Daniels-le-plus-rapide ment avec Jack et/ou Kowalsky, il y avait mais alors beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde dans cette base.

Une nouvelle équipe traversa le vortex. Walter Harriman allait leur souhaiter la bienvenue et expliquer la situation quand il se stoppa interdit. Il réajusta ses lunettes et finit par reprendre contenance. Vala Mal Doran, Sarah Gardner, Janet Frasier et Sha're scrutaient la salle d'embarquement perplexes.

- Celle-là on risque d'en entendre parlé, marmonna Landry derrière lui.

Assises au mess, les quatre jeunes femmes mangeaient tranquillement.

- C'est vraiment pas chez nous, souffla Vala en appréciant la nourriture.

- En effet, fit Sarah en triturant son plat.

Le silence se fit soudain dans toute la cafétéria. Elles se tournèrent vers la porte tandis que Daniel et Cam n°1 entraient.

- Wow, Jackson, fit Cam en lui mettant une claque dans le dos, j'aimerais vraiment pas être à votre place.

Daniel n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, la bouche grande ouverte, il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

- Dan'yel ? Souffla Sha're pleine d'espoir.

- Sha're, ce n'est pas le _nôtre_, coupa Vala agacée.

- J'aurais aimé, murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Le silence régna quelques minutes avant que Cam ne tire une chaise, s'y installe et reprenne la parole sur un ton badin.

- Alors, vous êtes toutes avec Daniel ?

- Je ne crois pas que se soit le plus important...tenta Daniel gêné.

C'était vrai. Des doubles d'autres réalités, la menace d'invasion, il y avait surement d'autres sujets que les amours de Daniel Jackson non ?

- Pas en même temps, coupa Sarah avec un sourire félin.

Apparemment non.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Rétorqua-t-elle à ses coéquipières.

Un échange de regard silencieux entre les quatre femmes donna un frisson à Daniel et tira un sourire à Cam.

- Version courte ? fit Sarah. Et bien nous étions fiancés à l'université mais ça s'est pas très bien fini. Il a rencontré Sha' au passage de la Porte et s'est marié avec elle. Un an. Ensuite, elle a été enlevé et a été considéré comme morte.

- Les Tok'ra m'ont sauvé, précisa Sha're d'une petite voix.

Daniel haussa un sourcil de surprise.

- Anise vous salut, fit timidement Sha're.

- An- wow ! Commenta Cameron.

- Il ne sait dire que ça ? Coupa Vala agacée.

- Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, intervint Sarah.

- Ensuite nous sommes sortis ensembles, repris Janet, puis tu, enfin il – comment vous faites pour vous retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres. Bref, tu es mort. Ascension.

- C'est là qu'elle intervient, fit Sarah en pointant Vala avec un morceau de pomme.

Jack entra dans la salle de briefing, haussa un sourcil et finalement un large sourire mangea son visage.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Janet Fraiser, Sha're/Anise, Sarah Gardner et Vala Mal Doran puissent un jour faire partie de SG-1. _En même temps. _

Vu le regard peu amical qu'elles lançaient à Daniel, il se demandait comment Space-Monkey allait se sortir de là. Pire, son regard terrorisé et leurs sourires cruels faisaient presque peur à voir.

Si les Goa'uld, les Orii et l'ensemble de la Galaxie n'avaient pas réussi à tuer le Docteur Daniel Jackson, il était sûre que la réunion de toutes ses « ex » dans une même équipe réussirait.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, on a voyagé ensemble un an point final, fit Vala d'un ton monocorde.

- Pas point final, je veux des détails ! Fit finalement Jack en rongeant son frein.

Tout le monde était tellement impliqué dans la conversation que personne ne l'avait entendu s'approcher. Il prit un siège et se mit à l'aise.

- Ben quoi, je voulais voir par moi-même cette histoire de clonemachintruc !

- Réalités alternatives, coupa Anise. Quelque soit le monde vous êtes toujours...

Elle se stoppa et Sha're lui lança un sourire contrit.

- Anise est...mal-lunée, fit Sha're, nous avons des obligations urgentes chez nous.

- Et sinon Vala et Danny ? Reprit Jack en les pointant du doigt.

Dans leur réalité, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Pour être honnête, ils se tapaient littéralement dessus la plupart du temps.

- Quand tu es redescendu de ce plan supérieur, fit Janet avec amertume, c'est Vala qui t'as trouvé, juste avant que SG1 n'arrive sur Vis Urban.

- Nous sommes restés ensemble un an. Tu avais complétement perdu la mémoire et comme tu n'avais rien à perdre, tu m'as suivi... Tu as réussi au bout d'un moment à retrouver la mémoire... mais quand tu es rentré au SGC, tout avait changé.

- J'étais revenue et dirigeais le département scientifique, souffla Sha're un trémolo dans la voix.

- Je dirigeais le département d'archéologie, ajouta Sarah.

- Et j'étais mariée, fit Janet en admirant son annulaire.

- Mariée ?

- Jack, souffla-t-elle avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Moi et _Doc_ ?!

- Non, Doc et l'autre vous ! Intervint Vala fatiguée de cette conversation.

- Et puis il y a eu des attaques et nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la même équipe, fit Sarah les yeux dans le vague.

- Mais où est Sam ? Demanda finalement Cam.

Elle se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la question.

- Le général Carter ? Demanda Sarah pour confirmer.

- Gé- ! Hoqueta Jack.

- Le général est-_était_, se corrigea-t-elle, mariée à Martouf et Lantash, fit Sha're comme si c'était la réponse à la question.

- Etait ?

- Ils sont morts tous les deux en protégeant la base...Tués par Osiris, intervint Janet la voix brisée.

Un silence tendu régna.

- Le faux dieu Osiris règne sur quatre systèmes dont le nôtre, ajouta Sarah la culpabilité dans sa voix.

Vala plaça sa main sur le bras de son amie en guise de soutien. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'oeil comme cherchant l'assentiment des unes et des autres.

- Son hôte est...Daniel Jackson, ajouta Vala finalement.

- Wow.

Cette fois, Cam ne voulait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas être à la place de Daniel.


End file.
